Takamachi Nanoha
Takamachi Nanoha (高町 なのは) is the titular magical girl of the Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS verse. From her humble origins as a 'regular' nine-year old girl to the Ace of Aces and The Last Valkyria, the legends and stories of her adventures are hidden behind walls and walls of black-ink, omissions and half-truths. Appearance Nanoha herself is from the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ''verse, created by Tsuzuki Masaki. However, in this universe, there are many fundamental changes done to her character as per the events of this BetrayerS verse. Wearing a white Barrier Jacket with red and yellow highlights about, it is noted that her Barrier Jacket resembles the usual ''Gundam ''colors. This is partially true: When she was growing up, her brother was an avid ''Gundam Wing ''fan. In honor of him (and because she watched a few episodes too) her Barrier Jacket is like such. Her hair is officially brown with reddish highlights. Her theme is White Reflection and her BGM is Main Title, or Beyond the Time. Her Breaker theme is Shooting Star, Cut Through the Night Ver H. The song she sings as a Valkyrur is Innocent Starter or Beyond the Time. Biography Much like Canon, Nanoha was born in Uminari City from Momoka and Shirou Takamachi. Fully aware of her families involvement as bodyguards and assassins, she too trained as a young girl, however it was Shirou's decision for the family to slowly ween out of the business. The events of the original series and even A's were slightly altered as per Time-Space Administrative Bureau propaganda. While she is always displayed as the classic hero with a little bit of loneliness, Nanoha herself has been frightened, wanting to quit during her run on Earth. But in the end, she never gave up and continued her fight. It wasn't until the Tragedy of the 108 Infantry Battalion did things change. Before the JS Incident, the reappearance of anti-magic weapon bypassing all known barriers of defense grew great panic in the people as the TSAB tried to calm them. Once the war happened… Many things have changed. Holding all the spells that her ‘normal’ universe-counterpart has, she wields incredible power with an even more impressive kill count. This has earned her the nickname ‘White Devil’ to the Saint Church Confederation troops. Though she continues to have the same happy-ish attitude, her feelings towards the meaning of justice have changed dramatically. Off-duty, she seems like the regular Nanoha. But once the uniform comes on, her military mindset of a soldier becomes dominant. If she sees a military person, TSAB or not, she will return to this attitude. Despite this power, her wanton magical use has left her slowly dying: waking up every morning to throw up blood has become a routine for her. Despite the Wolkenritter as well as Hayate’s stated mandatory break they forced on her, she continues to fight. ''Post War Alpha Series / Universe 52 Following the war, Nanoha and Fate Testarossa disappeared for three years in the greater magical society, marrying before finally making their way back to Earth as descretely as possible to rejoin their friend, Yagami Hayate. Following the events Lunar Attack and Frontier Crisis, the three Aces joined the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps. Afterwards, the Response Corps was given emergency United Nations Peacekeeping powers, renaming them the 5th Armored Division Magic Battalion or more commonly known as the Alpha StarS. Universe 616 With the timely intervention of Jackie Kozuki, Fate and Nanoha managed to return to Earth and reunite with their family and friends. Regardless, after the events of the Lunar Attack and Frontier Crisis, they join the Alpha StarS Powers Carrying many powers like her canon self, the only major difference here is why her powers manifested like such. Nanoha is a descendant of the Valkyria, ''an ancient race of magical warriors during the Ancient Magi Tribes era who's powers were replicated by the Belkans and other Dimensional Seafaring civilizations to create the ''Berserkers. As such, Nanoha herself carries the many abilities of her Valkyria ancestors. One point of notice included is her Blaster System. In addition to the original three parts, there is the last resort of Blaster 4, however this is a theoretical threshold that would probably end her life. Another point of notice is Nanoha cannot completely rely on Starlight Breaker to end a large-scale battle unless there is a sufficient amount of mana scattered about. To overcome this limitation and to mass scatter mana, she uses another technique she dubs as [https://youtu.be/YJcHx0mAGlE?t=3m37s "G'rand '''A'nti-battleship 'a'ccelerated 'M'aneuver 'D'irected 'S'hot" or '''GAaMDS]. This ability is worked along with Raising Heart in its mobility form. In essence, she carries what would be the theoretical version of the Hi-Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System, the traditional Hi-Nu Gundam with 12 Blaster bits and the Hyperion. Raising Heart Raising Heart is Nanoha's Intelligent Device. A powerful artifact from the Ancient Magi times, she was actually a mass-production model device used by troops. It's official current designation is RH-01 "Hi-Nu Raising Heart". When Nanoha activates her latent Valkyria powers, Raising Heart's form changes to a small Heater Shield and yari polearm Universe 616 Thanks to some mishaps, Raising Heart gained a humanoid form, looking a lot like Lacus Clyne, much to her dismay. She is currently in a relationship with MEMORI of multiverseofmuses. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52